Just Dessert
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: A OneShot in response to Beya’s Valentine’s Kisses challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis. Oh man, there are some times that I do wish I did.

My muse was busy this week in between me actually trying to get some work done at work. The documents that I left on my desk yesterday, tells me, I am in for a bear of a week fill with deadlines plus a working weekend. I am already frowning at my prospects!

**This fic is dedicated to Camy!!!**

I would love to hear what you guys think so please leave me a review.

**Just Dessert (To Taste)**

To think, he was excited for her to try some of desserts he had told her about they had on Earth. She had tried popcorn and had liked it although popcorn wouldn't be classified as a dessert. Definitely, this wasn't the usually food that they served in the mess hall. Teyla was in for a real treat.

On his return trip from earth, he thought he would surprise her. He was glad that he was able to sneak a carton on board the Daedalus, but little did he know that the surprise would be on him.

John was sitting at a table in back of the mess hall with Teyla across from him having an animated discussion about his last visit to Earth. He had finished his meal and he was now in the process of watching her eat which was quite enjoyable from his male perspective, he thought. He had long shoved his dessert bowl aside preferring to watch her eat her dessert.

His eyes watched as her tongue licked a path along her lips. First her top lip then her bottom. Then her tongue quickly disappeared into her mouth. He knew her tongue would make an appearance at any moment again and it did when she put another spoon full of the ice cream in her mouth.

This ice cream wasn't hard, it was soft. It melts in one's mouth, on one's tongue, and it leaves creamy white residue on one's lips. A man was he, and what he was starting to feel was unbridled lust as Teyla slid the spoon in and out of her mouth. He watched her take the spoon again, slicing through ice cream in the bowl to take another scoop to place it into her mouth. He had to look away there was only so much provocation he could take.

Deciding to sit back in his seat, his eyes were immediately drawn to the rise and fall of her breasts. Perspiration now appearing on his forehead, he shifted in his seat. His placed one of his hand on the table griping its edge a little more tightly, but hoping she wouldn't notice his discomfort.

Teyla who eyes were shining with delight as she enjoyed eating the famous dessert from Earth that John had brought back for her, she was enjoying every spoon full. She was touch by John's thoughtfulness. She had missed him so. She was surprise at how much she had missed him when he had been ordered to return to earth. Her feelings for him had never waiver, they had only gotten stronger. He was never out of her heart and mind when he was away.

It was not lost on her now that John had become very quiet during their meal. He was watching her very intently a few moments. The color in his face seems a shade redder. She questioned his quietness, but he had told her everything was fine and that she should continue enjoying her meal. Her brow raised and her eyes rolled at his assurance, not sure whether to believe him or not, if he did not wish to discuss what ever was bothering him, she would not pressure him to do so. However, she did continue to question him about his time on the earth. Becauae she did enjoy hearing about his time on Earth as well as spending time with him.

Some time later, after their meal, she thanked him for her lovely surprise and that she truly loved the ice cream and inquired when could she get more? He promised to see what he could do. She stood up to leave and he stood up with her and offered to walk her back to her quarters. She smiles and uttered her acceptance of the offer of his company.

Pasting his quarters on their way to hers, he feigned remembrance. He informed he needed to pick up his mission reports to give to Colonel Carter. Waving his hands over the crystal panel next to his doors, his doors opened, and she followed him into his quarters.

He turned around and looked at her. He smiled. She asked, him why was he smiling.

"_You know, you have… there is a little white mark on your cheek,"_ he answered as he pointed to the spot on her cheek.

"_Really,"_ Teyla queried as a couple of her fingers wipe the spot that John pointed to. John advised her that the spot was still there. Teyla's eyes began to scan around his quarters for a mirror to see.

"_Let me,"_ he volunteered. He walked toward her, pausing in front of her, he cupped her face. One of his fingers began to softly caressing her cheek. He tilted her face slightly. Teyla could feel a nervous excitement billed up within her from his touch. To her surprise, John's tongue snaked out and touched her cheek. He turned her face to his once more. Her cheek was still tingling from his touch a moment ago. She felt herself blushing. His eyes searched her eyes for acceptance. She suddenly felt warm, quite _warm_ in fact.

She observed him for a moment. It was there in his eyes what he wanted from her. She grinned, _"Does this mean you are ready for your dessert,"_ she asked teasingly.

Grinning, his lips then swooped down and claimed hers lips in a heated embrace. She returned his kiss with all the passion and longing she had buried when he was gone, when he had to return back to Earth.

John gently maneuvered her to the wall. With his body pinning her against the wall, their bodies molded together as one, her hands gather around his neck, his hands lifting her body slightly off the ground pulling her into his embrace, their moans a melody of their spiraling emotions. All rationale thoughts or consequences regarding their actions will be dealt with much later.

The End!


End file.
